Conventionally, a fluid meter, in particular for water, includes a reservoir provided with an inlet duct and an outlet duct for water and contains a measurement chamber. The measurement chamber may be a turbine measurement chamber, an oscillating piston measurement chamber, or a static measurement chamber, such as, for example, an ultrasonic measurement chamber. A totalizer, which makes it possible to determine the flow rate or the volume of water passing through the reservoir, is mounted and connected on this reservoir. Such a totalizer includes various electrical, mechanical, and electronic elements and is contained in a cover, generally made from plastic material, which ensures that it is retained and which includes a window for viewing a metering screen, generally a liquid crystal display.
This cover in turn is covered with a cap that bears markings specific to the meter, ensures tamper-proof operation, and has an external window for viewing the screen. A screen cover can be mounted on the cap in order to cover and protect this screen from ultra-violet rays and to prevent the introduction of external elements such as mud or dust through the external window.
Some known approaches equip such a meter with a push button that is accessible from the exterior and passes through the cap. This push button is connected to an electronic card bearing the metering screen. This push button ensures the scrolling and the selection of various data on this screen, such as the volume, the flow rate, the temperature, alarms, the number of leaks, etc.
Passing through the cap and all the elements disposed between this cap and the electronic card, the presence of this push button poses a problem of sealing against water and dust. This arrangement is particularly problematic when the meter is intended to be installed in an environment capable of being flooded, because the electronic card must be situated in a totally leak-proof compartment
Various aspects of the disclosure are described below in greater detail with the aid of drawings, which show a preferred embodiment. Other implementations are possible.